Tormento de amor
by Cindy M.Cullen
Summary: Es mi primer fic de Makorra, pro fa pasenlo y leanlo.


_**Mako Pov **_

_Estaba sentado en la mesa, viendo como Korra me ignoraba olímpicamente, no sabia que hacer para que ya no estuviera así conmigo, y todo empezó el día en el que le conté que estaba en una relación con Asasami, me dolía mucho estar en esta situación, ya que yo quería mucho a Korra, como amiga claro, mi corazón le pertenecía a Asasami yo sabia que ella es la indicada para mi._

'' _¿Korra, podemos hablar?''-le pregunte _

''_No, Mako, no insistas no quiero nada contigo''_

'' _pero respóndeme, ¿por que diantres, te enojaste conmigo y me ignoras?''_

'' _bueno, porque yo quiero''_

'' _esa no es una respuesta Korra, y tu lo sabes''.- le dije sujetándole el brazo, haciendo que mi rostro quede a centímetros de su rostro.- '' ¿solo dime por que me ignoras?''_

'' _porque, porque, porque, ,yo''.- y se largo a llorar, me sentí la peor escoria del mundo, al hacer que de sus bellos ojos azules salgan lagrimas mojando esa piel morena que tanto me gusta, le solté el brazo y lo pase por sus hombros, para abrazarla, ella solo me abrazo mas fuerte, y su olor a Vainilla, me golpeo fuertemente, solo fui capaz de respirar fuertemente, y sentí cosas raras en el estomago, cosas que nunca siento con Asasami, por que siempre me pasa esto con Korra, por que siento, ese calor en mi pecho, o esas cosas raras en el estomago._

'' _Ya, Korra, pasara''.- le dije acariciando su cabello castaño oscuro, y ella solo lloro mas fuerte._

'' _Mako, sabes por que estoy así''.- dijo separándose de mi, mientras que con un pañuelo se limpiaba sus lagrimas._

'' _No, dime tu por que''.- le dije_

'' _Yo estoy enamorada de ti, Mako, desde el primer momento que te vi''.- yo solo quede en shock, ya que no podía creer lo que ella me decía, ella aprovecho ese momento, para acercarse mas a mi, y derepente sentí, cuando sus dulces labios tocaban los míos, yo solo fui capaz, de quedarme parado y luego de unos segundos besarla con toda la pasión que habitaba en mi interior, luego de unos segundos, la separe de mi y le dije._

'' _Lo siento, Korra, esto nunca debió haber pasado, ya que yo tengo novia''.- me separe de ella y me fui caminando por el corredor, mientras que sentía como Korra lloraba al otro lado de la pared, me sentí mal, la peor escoria, pero no podía hacer nada._

_Ha pasado una semana, luego de que, Korra me haya besado, y me sentía, confundido, por un lado esta Asasami, tan buena conmigo y paciente, y en el otro estaba, Korra, ella tan linda hermosa y todos mis sentimientos hacia ellas, estaba sentado debajo de un árbol pensado en ella dos, cuando sentí que mi hermano se sentaba a mi lado._

'' _¿Qué quieres?''Le pregunte con mi tono mas simpático _

'' _Nada, solo quería preguntarte, estas bien, verdad''.- me dijo con su tono de voz alegre_

'' _si algo, solo dejame en paz''_

'' _no pagues tu bronca conmigo hermano, Okay''_

'' _lo siento.' Le dije_

'' _no te preocupes'' me respondió.- '' pero escucha a tu corazón, el sabrá, cual es la indicada''.- se paro y se fue caminando lentamente, derepente me puse a pensar y la única imagen que se me venia a la mente era Korra, cuando la conocí, todo lo que paso entre nosotros, ya sabia que hacer, me levante rápidamente, y corriendo a toda velocidad, llegue hasta la plaza, donde la encontré mirando fijamente el agua, le toque el hombro suavemente, y ella me miro con sus lindos ojos, en ellos había tristeza, pena y dolor, lo único que fui capaz de decirle fue_

'' _perdonas a un entupido, que hizo llorar, a la chica de su vida''.- ella solo me miro con Sorpresa, yo no le di tiempo de decir nada, por que me acerque rápidamente hacia ella y la bese con todo mi amor, ella luego de un rato me respondió, cuando nos falto el aire y nos separamos, le dije_

'' _supongo que eso es un si''.- le sonreí y le bese suavemente la mejilla. _

_Hola, si yo de nuevo, me dejan aunque sea un Reviews chiquitito, la verdad es que amo a estos dos personajes, viva Makorra, se que ustedes están a acostumbradas_

_a Bellward de Twilight, pero quise hacer algo diferente Okay, me apoyan_

_¿Reviews? :D_


End file.
